


Mischief at the Emmys

by msharleyquinn85



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Emmys, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, reader - Freeform, sex in a bathroom, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: You and Tom make your first public appearance together at the Emmy’s. Sometime during the middle of the show you excuse yourself to the restroom and Tom sneaks in after you, bathroom sex ensues





	

You put the finishing touches on your makeup as Tom walked into your bedroom to ask if you were ready. To say you were nervous was an understatement, this was your first public appearance with Tom and it just happened to be the Emmys. He noticed your nervousness and gave you a warm smile.

“Darling don’t be so nervous, you look amazing and I’m sure everyone will love you”

“But all those people watching, what if I trip getting out of the car or something?”

“I’m sure nothing like that will happen, and if it does you’ll get up and shake it off”

“Easier said than done”

“You’ll be fine love,” he said kissing your forehead and leading you to the car that was waiting outside.

Once in the car you tried to steady your nerves and checked your appearance one more time.

“Darling have I told you how ravishing you look tonight?”

You smiled at Tom “You don’t look so bad yourself handsome”

“You look great in that dress, I bet you look better out of it”

“Tom the driver is sitting two feet away from us”

“So what,” he said slipping his hand under your dress and up your thigh

“Tom, control yourself”

“I can’t help it”

“Well try,” you said grabbing his hand.

The two of you spent the rest of the rise to the Microsoft holding hands in silence. When the car arrived Tom slipped out first and held his hand out to help you out of the car. You took a deep breath and gladly held his hand. Walking down the red carpet with Tom was surreal and a bit overwhelming, but he was by your side making sure you were ok, like a true gentleman.

Once inside you settled into your seats and you felt like you could finally relax a little. Once the show started you laughed at Jimmy’s jokes and at some of the presenters. At some point during the middle of the show you noticed Tom looking at you. You knew that look, that was his I’m gonna fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk for a week look. The look that could make you cum right on the spot. You tried not to look back at him, but you couldn’t help it. You held held his gaze and started to squirm in your seat. The longer you held his gaze, the more you squirmed, and the wetter you panties became. Eventually you had to excuse yourself to the restroom.

In the restroom you tried to cool yourself down by putting some water on your neck. With the faucet running you didn’t notice anyone enter the restroom until you felt two arms wrap around your waist, causing you to gasp. You looked in the mirror above the sink and saw Tom’s reflection staring back at you.

“Tom what are you doing the ladies room?”

He said nothing, just turned you around in his arms and kissed you deeply. You kissed him back just as deeply. The two of you broke apart breathlessly and you had to hold onto the sink to steady your shaky legs.

“Tom we can’t do what you’re thinking of doing in here”

“Darling if we don’t I’ll explode,” he said walking between your legs so that you could feel the bulge in his pants.

“I guess we better take car of that,” you said reaching to do the button on his pants. You were about to pull down the zipper when he stopped you and lifted you onto the sink. Tom wasted no time in getting rid of your panties

“God these are soaked”

“Don’t be embarrassed love, do you know how much it turns me on that I can get you so wet just by looking at you?”

He kissed you again, lifting you off the sink and setting you back on the ground.

“Turn around, I want you to see yourself when you cum”

You did as you were told and turned around. You heard Tom’s zipper being pulled down followed by his pants hitting the floor. Waisting no time, Tom slammed into you so hard it caused you to grab the sink for support. Tom thrust into you a few more times before pulling almost all the way and slamming into you again, this time hitting your g-spot. Tom hitting your g-spot felt so good that you couldn’t help but close your eyes and throw your head back, resting it on his shoulder.

“Open your eyes, you need to see how beautiful you look right now”

You looked at yourself in the mirror as Tom brought you closer and closer to the edge. Tom wasn’t far behind you and there was something about being able to see both of you coming undone that caused that all too familiar feeling to form in the pit of your stomach and your toes to curl. Your orgasm ripped through your body so hard that you gripped the sink so tightly your knuckles turned white. Tom came right after you did, so hard that his load spilled down your legs.

Once the both of you came down from your orgasmic high, you helped each other clean up and walked back to your seats, thanking God that no one had the urge to use the restroom while you and Tom were in there.


End file.
